


Rushed and Renegades

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou



Series: Knb Random [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, just some drabble type stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou
Summary: They love each other. In all that they do.





	

Harsh waves of heat beat down against Taiga's shoulders, Daiki mumbling profanities next to him. They were in the process of moving, boxes and boxes of both the boy's things--Taiga hoping Daiki had the decency to leave his mile high stack of pornography behind. They had recently gotten the physical form of Daiki's passport in the mail, and suddenly, their plans of living in America; surrounded by bigger things, crazy parties, and wild people, was no longer a dream.

"Daiki, we can finally meet my dad face to face instead of skyping! I'm crazy excited! And LA is gorgeous, Daiki, I swear it! I was sad for a long while to leave the others behind, but now we're all agreed up and we leave to California _tomorrow _! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" Taiga was smiling miles wide and Daiki couldn't help but smile back.__

__The blue haired man, barely out of his teens, took great pride in his long-term relationship with Taiga. Even more so excited because America would let them marry. His grin as bright as the sun, eyes wild as fire, and even his eyebrows more split than Akashi's duel personality; Daiki loved it all._ _

__Taking a step away from the packed tighter than tight van, Daiki pulled Taiga to him by his sweaty neck, not even caring. In a swift move his lips were connected to the ones he never wanted to forget._ _

___God damnit, Taiga, I love you. ____ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the long ass lack of anything. I was suspended from ao3 for a month and a half so I'll be working on updates now that I'm able to again. Thank you for your patience ilysm!!


End file.
